


A Night To Remember [ A SEOKSOO FIC ]

by chasezidian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Seokmin | DK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasezidian/pseuds/chasezidian
Summary: Hong Joshua as Sora, a writer and a courtesan at night who goes by the codename Solace.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Seokmin | DK/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	A Night To Remember [ A SEOKSOO FIC ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hong Joshua as Sora, a writer and a courtesan at night who goes by the codename Solace.

ㅤ  
ㅤ  


Sora took one last huff from his already small cigarette before throwing it away. He slipped his right hand inside his side pocket as he slowly puff the smoke, the warm toxic air brushing off his lips. He gave the bouncer a small smile as he entered the club then he casually went inside the staffs room.

Of course, the young writer needs to wear something to hide his identity as a courtesan for the rest of the night. He won't really do anything beyond his clothes, unless someone will really get his full attention.

Will he bottom though? Who knows?

Sora wore his purple leather suit and his masquerade mask, only covering half of his face. It was also painted in purple, with a cat-like design. Then he fixed his hair, only brushing it on the side, leaving the other side covering half of his forehead.

He made a quick glance at the full body mirror placed beside their closet and smirked at his dashing appearance.

The night was still young, and yes, cold. Sora made sure to tuck his boyfriend to sleep first before attending to his side job, at this club. He doesn't really need any money, he has more than enough to satisfy his materialistic needs. What he craves though were the thrilling sensation that satisfies a hunger inside of him.

"Hey there, handsome," a couple of blonde ladies greeted him and he greeted them back with a sultry smile.

"Have more drinks. We have plenty of cocktails in our menu, that might quench your thirsts," he offered as he took the seat beside the blonde lady wearing a red, silky dress.

The group of ladies giggled together as they successfully made the famous courtesan sit beside them. They did their best entertaining him. Yeah, it's not the courtesans in this club who entertains guest, it's the opposite.

Sora and the group of blondes played a couple of dirty games, like that dare or dare and did some body shot along the way. They were still in the middle of the fun when a pair of spectacled brown orbs caught his attention. He stopped from joining their new game when he noticed the latter's lustful gaze.

He might've been staring at him since earlier, he concluded that based on how the latter was sitting, sideways but facing him.

He didn't want to approach him, of course he didn't. Sora didn't feel like being a bottom tonight. Yes. Well, that's what he wanted to believe.

Sora couldn't quite understand how he ended up inside one of their club's private rooms, his back pressing hardly against the wall and his pair of arms pinned up above his head. He wanted to grab or grip on something as he felt a hand inside his pants, cupping his clothed cock.

He panted heavily, his eyebrows creasing together, his eyes tightly shut as he tried to focus on the kiss. Sora groaned in frustration when he heard the latter chuckling, maybe he's having fun knowing how frustrated he currently feels.

"I'll gladly give you what you want if you'll behave and bend over on the couch," the latter whispered with his low, bewitching voice.

Sora could only moan in response, and the latter quickly took that as a yes. He carefully let him go then he moved back, a fond smirk on his lips as he watches him scrambled from his position.

"Tell me your name." The latter stood behind him, his pair of warm hands holding on to the waistband of his pants. Sora gasped loudly, then he lowered his head, his fingers digging against the soft material of the couch. "Your. Name." The latter repeated, his voice deeper and huskier than before.

"So-Solace..." Sora moaned softly then he bit his lower lip as he felt the soft material of his pants brushing down against his thighs.

"Good boy, Solace." What happened next became the most memorable night for the latter. And he kinda hopes it'll happen again.

Sora shivered and a soft moan elicits his lips as Seokmin's fingers brushes against his puckered hole. His pants and underwear already scattered on the floor while the latter plays with his hole.

He was lucky enough that the four walls surrounding them were sound proof, no one will hear how needy he could get.

"S-Sir..." He groaned. Sora wanted to beg so much but whenever he'll start talking, Seokmin will push a finger inside him, letting Sora's words drown with his needy moans.

"What is it, sweetie?" Seokmin asked, sounding eager, as if he really wanted to know what Sora wanted to say.

Sora heaved heavy sighs, his chest rising and falling unevenly as Seokmin starts thrusting two fingers inside him. His body trembled from the coldness of the room mixed with the warmth sparking in his body.

"You're being good, hmm. Taking my fingers so eagerly, like a real slut," Seokmin chuckled darkly then he slipped another finger inside him, making Sora groaned as he felt his hole being stretched more.

But instead of begging him to stop and asking for him to be gentle, Sora gladly moved his hips backward then forward, too eager to feel every inch of the latter's fingers.

He may have sounded more like a slut now because of how needy he feels, but that doesn't matter. All he cares and wants right now is to reach his orgasm.

When Seokmin could feel how smoothly his fingers were gliding inside him, he pulled them out, earning a moan of disapproval from Sora.

"Don't be so bossy, Solace," Seokmin grunted then he gave a hard slap on Sora's milky ass-cheek.

Sora winces, a stinging pleasure creeping under his skin as he purposely clench his hole around nothing, too desperate to feel any spark of heat.

"Fuck!" Sora cried as he felt a sudden jolt of pain then a stinging sensation brushing inside him when Seokmin thrusts his cock in with one swift move. How rough.

He gripped tightly on the sheets of the couch, his face being burried against it as he raises his hips more. It felt painful at first but he eventually got the hang of it, his hole seems to adapt quicker.

He received another slap on his buttcheek when Seokmin slowed down then he gave Sora's ass a tight squeeze as he rammed his cock deeper inside of him.

Sora's toes curled up, he even wanted to raise his legs out of pleasure. The heat scurrying across his body as he felt the latter's thick cock sinking deeper and deeper.

"Hah... Sir..." He moaned, he wanted to tell him how good he feels but all he could release were loud, throaty moans.

"I know, sweetie," Seokmin whispered between ragged breaths.

His hands gripped on Sora's petite waist, his fingers digging against his skin as he slowly increases his pace. They moan in unison when he found the latter's sweet spot.

Sora could feel his insides melting from pleasure as the latter hits his spot repeatedly. He threw his head backwards, lips now parting, eyes still tightly shut as loud moans erupted from his lips, unintentionally arousing Seokmin more.

He could feel the latter's cock throbbing and bulging more inside him as he rammed his cock faster in and out of him. Sora's body trembled, his leaking cock throbbing and both his muscles and hole clenching as he felt a familiar sensation pooling on the pits of his stomach. Seokmin might have felt that as well because of how his hands tighten more on Sora's hips and his pace increased more.

A few more thrust and they both reached their orgasm, Seokmin didn't stopped from moving as they both ride their high. Sora couldn't help but cry from pleasure as he feels Seokmin's warm cum filling him up, then he came on the couch, thick, white, sticky liquid squirting from his throbbing cock.

They spent the rest of the rental hours cuddling on the couch. Sora's face buried against Seokmin's bare chest, while the latter hugged him tightly.

  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ  
ㅤ


End file.
